


Any Other Way

by SymbioticAntithesis



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP - Plot What Plot, PWP - Porn Without Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Cas, Top!Castiel, Tumblr, Wings, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymbioticAntithesis/pseuds/SymbioticAntithesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't appreciate Dean's habit of self-sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Other Way

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by fanart by [reapersun](http://reapersun.tumblr.com/post/51865944383/click-for-nsfw-symbioticantithesis-said-and-i)

Dean loved Castiel’s wings.  It took a lot of convincing for Cas to finally agree to manifest his wings in this dimension (and even more to incorporate them into their sex lives) and Dean was infinitely glad for it.

Because Cas’ wings were gorgeous.  His wingspan was over ten feet, the feathers dark and glossy, and they were sensitive and incredibly soft to touch.  Well, Dean kind of just stumbled onto the latter two unexpectedly.  It was during a heated make-out session when Dean accidentally brushed his fingers against the base of Cas’ wings and the angel shuddered, moaned, and practically melted against Dean, boneless.

“Dude,” Dean said, pulling away, amused.  ”What the hell was that?”

“I - ” Cas stammered, cheeks tinged pink.  ”No one has touched my wings in this dimension.  I didn’t expect the sensation to be so … overwhelming.”

Intrigued, Dean reached out and gently ran his fingers through Cas’ feathers.  Cas slumped against him, a quiet whimper escaping his lips.  Dean let out a surprised laugh; Cas’ feathers were so soft that he could barely feel them, but he still knew that he was touching something, touching  _Cas_ , his true essence.  ”They feel amazing.”

After that, Dean would always run his hands down Cas’ wings, and it awed him how such a powerful being, an  _angel,_ trusted him enough to allow it.

One night, after a close call with a Kitsune because Dean did something not-smart, Cas shoved Dean into their shared motel room, barely remembering to say good night to Sam before the door closed behind him.

“What the hell, Cas!”

The angel gripped the front of Dean’s shirt, barely suppressing his incredible strength.  His wings manifested and flared as far as the small room would let them.  ”You idiotic man,” Cas growled.

Dean swallowed hard, suddenly nervous; sometimes he forgot what exactly Cas was.  Regardless of Cas’ freaky strength, healing abilities, and fucking  _wings_ , Dean forgot that Cas -  _Castiel_  - was an angel.

“Your constant habit of self-sacrifice is infuriating.  Do you not think that Sam and I would much rather have you  _alive_?”

“Cas -“

“Don’t.”  And Cas crushed his lips against Dean’s.  The kiss was harsh and unrelenting, which startled a moan out of Dean; Cas was usually gentle and loving when they had sex and damn if Dean didn’t think that this turn of events was incredibly arousing.

Dean gasped when he felt the cold air of the room against his bare skin, Cas having mojo’d his clothes away.  How unfair.  Dean lifted his arms to wrap around Cas’waist but stopped when he realized that his wrists were tied.  What the hell?

“What -” Dean pulled away, confused.  He blinked down at his hands, bound together by Cas’ blue tie.  And Dean immediately went from half-hard to fully erect.  ”Holy shit,” Dean said.

Cas tugged at the ends of the tie as he backed up, guiding them to the bed.  He sat on the edge and pinned Dean with his clear blue eyes.  ”Don’t take your eyes off me,” he ordered before he leaned forward and swallowed Dean’s cock down in one fluid motion.

“Fuck!” Dean hissed, his hips snapping forward involuntarily.  Sometimes he both marveled and cursed the angel’s lack of gag reflex.  Cas teased and suckled, and Dean had to remind himself to keep his eyes open, keep his eyes on his angel.

Cas kneaded his ass, fingers brushing lightly against his hole.  He felt Cas’ wingtips trace up and down his back, and both of them shuddered at the sensation.

Dean startled when he felt a slick finger penetrate him - when the hell did Cas get the lube out? - but he relaxed into the intrusion, rocking his hips downwards.  Cas added another digit, and Dean clenched his fingers in Cas’ windswept hair, groaning as the angel stretched him, all with his lips still wrapped around Dean’s dick.

“Cas,” Dean breathed, tugging uselessly at his bonds.  The double pleasure from his ass and cock too much but not enough.

Dean moaned when Cas removed his fingers and released Dean’s arousal from the hot suction of his mouth.  The sharp sound of a zipper cut through the silence of the room and Dean licked his lips in anticipation.  Cas pulled Dean closer by the ends of the tie binding his wrists and Dean automatically straddled the angel’s hips, bringing his tied wrists around to the back of Cas’ head.

They locked gazes, and the anger and irritation had vanished from Cas’ eyes, replaced by a soft, loving expression that Dean didn’t think he deserved, especially from an angel.

Cas’ right wing wrapped around Dean and rested delicately on his back.  They shivered and one of Cas’ hands guided Dean’s hips forward.  He felt the blunt head of Cas’ cock nudge against his entrance and Dean closed his eyes, his wrists pressing against the back of Cas’ head.

Dean sank down onto Cas, biting his lip at the stretch.  Cas nipped lightly at Dean’s lips and he parted them willingly, allowing Cas to lick into his mouth.  They sighed softly, Cas’ wings fluttering against Dean’s skin, in the air.

“Dean,” Cas whispered, breaking the kiss.

“Yeah,” he said, rolling his hips and Cas’ hands gripped him tightly; he’d have bruises later.

They established a rhythm, Cas’ hands wandering over Dean’s back, his chest, his legs, his ass.  His wings ghosted over Dean’s heated flesh and they both gasped at the added sensation, heightened by their coupling.  Dean could only awkwardly grip at Cas’ hair and he growled in frustration.

So Dean pressed himself closer to Cas and twisted his arms and wrists uncomfortably, and with some maneuvering, managed to grab a fistful of feathers at the base of Cas’ wings and tugged.

Cas gasped loudly, arching his back, and he came explosively, suddenly.  He fell backwards onto the bed, eyes glazed over in bliss.  Dean chuckled, breathless.  ”Damn, Cas.”  The angel’s eyelids fluttered, his breathing erratic.  Dean continued to roll his hips on Cas’ softening cock.  ”C’mon, man, you can’t leave me like this.”

“I could,” he mumbled, still riding his intense orgasm.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Dean hissed.  He pulled again at the feathers he managed to keep a hold of, and Cas groaned, throwing his head back.  Dean leaned down to nibble and suck at Cas’ exposed neck.

Then,  _finally_ , after what felt like ages, Dean felt Cas wrap his fingers firmly around his weeping cock.

“Fuck, yes.”

Cas established a quick and unrelenting rhythm, which left Dean panting helplessly against the angel’s neck.  Cas’ wings flared and he wrapped them completely around Dean, shielding him, protecting him; just as the angel has always done.  His wingtips traced down Dean’s back, down to his ass where Cas was still buried inside him.  When Dean felt a feather brush against his over-sensitized hole, he came with a shout, his body tensing, convulsing. _  
_

The angel brought his free hand around to the back of Dean’s head and rubbed soothing circles at the nape of his neck.  Cas was whispering Enochian words in his ear as Dean came down from what was the best orgasm of his life - and that was saying something.

“Fucking hell, Cas.”

“I hope not,” he deadpanned.

Dean laughed breathlessly.  ”Never mind.”  He shifted and found that his wrists were no longer bound.  Smiling, he ran his fingers freely through Cas’ feathers.  What he could reach, anyway; his hands were still trapped under Cas’ shoulders.

Cas sighed and rolled them onto their side, his cock finally slipping out of Dean.

“How is it fair that I’m butt naked and you’re still completely dressed?” Dean asked.  ”You still have the stupid trenchcoat on!”  He flicked at the collar of said coat.

“My trenchcoat is not stupid, Dean,” Cas said.  ”It has no intellectual capabilities.”

Dean bit back a laugh and rolled his eyes instead, “It’s an expression.”

Cas’ lips twitched.  ”I know.”

He shook his head, grinning.  ”Damn angel,” he said tiredly, fondly.

Cas rested his forehead against Dean’s, his wings fluttering gently behind him.  Dean closed his eyes and breathed.

“I can’t ask you to change,” Cas said softly after a few long moments of silence.  Dean leaned back a little to look at Cas, but the angel’s eyes were averted.  ”I just simply ask for you to be more careful.”  He lifted his gaze, his eyes open and pleading.

And Dean, despite his bravado, hated seeing Cas like this.  It didn’t seem right, for an angel to look at him in such a way.  With so much love and devotion.  So much faith and hope.  So much acceptance and trust.  Why would an angel look at him like that?

“Yeah, all right,” he said.  Anything to erase that deep, heartbreaking sadness from Cas’ eyes.  Hell, he could understand the terror of almost losing someone he loved; it happened with Sam one too many times, even with Cas.  The angel blinked in surprise at the easy admission then gave him an incredulous look.  Dean sighed.  ”I’ll try,” he amended.

“You’re impossible,” Cas said softly, affectionately, a small smile on his lips.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way,” Dean teased.

Cas huffed out a laugh.  ”I know.”


End file.
